


A Smile of Smiles

by voleuse



Series: Two Smiles Meet [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-04
Updated: 2006-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 07:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You strive to forget in vain</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Smile of Smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-S7, no spoilers. Title, summary, and excerpts adapted from William Blake's _The Smile_.

_iii. it sticks in the heart's deep core_

Maliyah's been Kennedy's watcher for two and a half years before she finally kisses Kennedy back.

It happens as easily as breathing, an extension of their everyday routine. They're in the gymnasium and Maliyah is, once again, criticizing Kennedy's form at the heavy bag.

"It's almost pitiful," she chides with a smile.

Kennedy scowls, takes another jab at the bag. "What?"

Maliyah takes Kennedy's hand in her own, clasps their hands together. "Draw your arm back," she demonstrates, keeping their fingers interlaced. "You'll have the strength when you're a Slayer. This will give you control."

Kennedy tips her head back, just a little. "You don't think I have control?"

"I think," Maliyah replies, "your punches make rain-soaked kittens look fierce." Her chin brushes against Kennedy's shoulder, and she guides their arms into another punch.

She smells like jasmine and ink. Kennedy smiles. "Isn't that telegraphing my punch?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes." Maliyah releases her grip, but she doesn't step back. "When you're the Slayer, however, you'll be faster, as well." Her skin is warm through Kennedy's tank top.

Kennedy turns, presses their bodies closer.

"Insistent, aren't you?" Maliyah murmurs. But when Kennedy raises her chin, she dips her own.

They don't realize the Bringers have come until it's too late, and Maliyah orders Kennedy to run.

_ii. there is a frown of disdain_

Kennedy isn't sure about this whole, "one girl in all the world," deal. When a hot brunette shows up at her doorstep and challenges her to one-on-one, however, Kennedy doesn't think to argue.

Instead, she strips down to a sports bra and shorts, and tries not to look like an idiot. Maliyah may dress like a librarian, but she's no slouch at sparring. It's several weeks before Kennedy's able to even land a blow, and even then, it's only the one.

She pours buckets of ice into her bathtub every night, and pouts when Maliyah wanders in with a bowl of ice cream.

"I am a vicious, vicious woman," Maliyah says, around a mouthful of mocha almond fudge.

Kennedy raises herself out of the tub, wincing, and steals the spoon. "The worst my sister ever did was bite."

Maliyah holds the bowl just out of reach. "You'll get enough biting later. Now, come on." She catches Kennedy's wrist and pulls. "There's research to do."

"Nuh-uh." Kennedy stands, folds her arms. "If we're going to look at ugly and dead for the rest of the night, I demand Scarlett first."

"Gods, again?" Maliyah sighs. "We watched _Gone With The Wind_ last Thursday."

Kennedy smirks. "You make me read something I don't like, I make you watch something you don't like."

Maliyah stares at her.

Kennedy waits.

"Fine." Maliyah throws an arm up, keeping firm hold of the ice cream in her other hand. "Sadist."

Kennedy laughs, and grabs a towel.

_i. these two smiles meet_

It's been a while since Kennedy attended a horse show, but one of her sister's friend's sisters had a pony or something. Somehow, in the labyrinth of guilt and honor that is her family, Kennedy ended up being tapped as their representative.

She'd forgotten to wear her older boots, and she feels ridiculous, mincing around the edges of the field in her sneakers.

At one point, she takes a break from staring at the grass and looks up, straight into a smile and a pair of green eyes.

"Hey," she blurts out.

The woman's smile widens, and she extends a hand. "Kennedy, right?"

Kennedy nods, takes the woman's hand. "And you are?"

"Maliyah," the woman says. "I'm going to be your watcher."

"My what?"

"Sorry, I'll backtrack," Maliyah says. "In every generation, there is a chosen one."


End file.
